


Three Christmas Wishes

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: Holiday Flavours (2017-?) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: When Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was eight years old, a year after his mother died, Ms. Hada, Tony’s nanny, and his personal maid had sat him down at the table two weeks before Christmas.





	Three Christmas Wishes

When Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was eight years old, a year after his mother died, Ms. Hada, Tony’s nanny, and his personal maid had sat him down at the table two weeks before Christmas.

 

“If you had three wishes,  _ Pequeño soñador _ , what would they be? Think hard, Antonio, do not rush,” She had handed him a piece of expensive paper from Senior’s study, and Tony wondered how she had gotten a hold of it without him noticing. Tony remembered the sweet gentle smell of Ms. Hada’s perfume, and her gentle smile and the twinkle in her eyes as she handed him the paper. 

 

“I don’t know, Ms. ‘ada, what do you think?”

 

“Whatever you want,  _ Estrellita _ , but choose your wishes carefully,”

 

“Yes, Ms.” and so Tony did;

 

  1. To love and be loved by someone.
  2. To help people
  3. To never be lonely again



 

Ms. Hada looked at the wishes, and she gave Tony a sad smile.

 

“Now _ Estrellita _ , You must fold this paper, and throw it in the fireplace, so that your wishes may come true,”

 

“How will I know they come true?” Tony questioned.

 

Ms. Hada gave Tony a pat on the head and a loving smile.

 

“You will know,  _ Pequeño soñador _ , you will know.”

 

****************************************************************

 

Years later, as he kissed Jethro under the mistletoe, after the older man proposed, surrounded by his NCIS family,  _ he knew _ .

 

“I love you, Jet,” Tony whispered, eyes bright and happy.

 

“I love you, _ My Star _ ,” Jethro murmured, leaning in for another kiss, surrounded by their happily cheering family.

 

_ He knew. _


End file.
